Kitsune Wolf
by KanameAngel
Summary: Wolf named Sasuke been looking for his mate for hundreds of years until he found an injured kitsune and his brother. Is one of the kitsune's Sasuke's mate? SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

Story title: kitsune Wolf

Summary: Wolf named Sasuke been looking for his mate for hundreds of years until he found an injured kitsune and his brother. Is one of the kitsune's Sasuke's mate? SasuNaru

Rated: T-Teen

Characters: Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, Kyuubi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kushina, Minato

Chapter One: Injured Kitsune

Naruto the Kitsune was running around in the woods in his fox form looking for his older brother who was suppose to have bring him his lunch one hour ago and still no sign of him. The little blond kitsune was still too young to defend himself from predators. He stopped at a stream where he saw a red fur lying near the river, Naruto walked up to the body that was not moving. The kitsune stopped next to the body his eyes went wide when he noticed it was his brother Kyuubi tears started to go down his furry cheeks.

When he got closer to his brother he started to rub his head to the older kitsune head hoping to wake him up. After a few minutes of rubbing his head to his brother Kyuubi started to open his eyes seeing his little brother looking down at him with worried eyes. He was happy to see he was safe; Kyuubi looked around the area making sure he does not sense anyone near by.

"You should be at home kit, where it's safe." Kyuubi said with a laugh happy nothing happened to the kit.

"When you didn't come home with lunch I got worried." Naruto said with his head bow down.

"I'm sorry I made you worried kit, I just have sprained paw is all." Kyuubi said trying to make sure not to worry Naruto. I can't let him worry about me, I'm going to have to keep my hurt back to myself all he knows is just have a sprained paw the older Kitsune thought to himself.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked hoping he was not keeping all his injuries to himself.

"Yes I'm sure." He said standing up keeping his right front paw that is injured off the ground. Oh my back really hurts it feels like someone bit me Kyuubi thought to himself.

Naruto nodded his head knowing that was all he was going to get moving before sun down.

* * *

A black wolf named Sasuke was walking in the woods in his wolf form looking for a meal and maybe hopefully finally finding his mate, when he got close to a scent that he never smelled before he started to follow it wondering what kind of animal that scent came from, he started to follow until he came to near a stream where he see's older fox and a little fox walking together. The older fox looks injured Sasuke thought to himself watching them.

He saw them stopped walking when an older looking black wolf stopped the Kitsune's in their tracks. Sasuke looked at the black wolf that stopped them in their tracks, when he saw who the wolf was his eyes went wide. Why was he here Sasuke thought to himself, he tried to listen in on the conversion.

"What do you want now Madara?" Kyuubi asked while Naruto moved backwards so he was not near the wolf, the little blond fox started to shake. He was still so small for a fox his age; it worried Kyuubi and their parents thinking something was wrong with the blond fox.

"I came for the little blond fox." The black wolf named Madara said giving a smirk like grin in his wolf form.

"What do you want with my little brother?" the older fox asked hoping it was not what he thought it was.

"I want him to be my mate." Madara said looking Kyuubi in the eyes.

"You will never have him." Kyuubi said with a growl.

Sasuke felt like something stabbed him in the heart when Madara said he wanted the blond fox as his mate. Before he could think he started too moved out of his spot to reveal himself to the other three who were now looking at him when they see another wolf coming their way. Madara started to growl knowing things would not go his way with his youngest wolf here.

"Uncle, leave them alone." Sasuke said stopping in front of Kyuubi keeping the Kitsune's away from the other wolf.

Naruto looked on the other side of Kyuubi to see the other wolf that was helping his brother protect him.

"Why should I listen to you nephew," Madara said looking at his youngest nephew.

"I will tell father what you've been up to." Sasuke said with a growl.

"Ha, ha, ha, like that will not stop me from what I want." Madara said looking behind his nephew looking over Kyuubi seeing the blond fox still scared to leave his spot. "I will leave for now." He said started to walk away leaving the other behind.

Sasuke turned around making sure the kitsune's were okay, he could tell the older kitsune was trying to hide he was in pain. "Are you two okay?" he asked facing them.

"Yea we are fine thank you." Kyuubi said falling down on his side scaring the younger kitsune behind him.

"Aniki are you okay?" Naruto asked his brother with tears coming down.

"I'm fine I'm just a little sore back." Kyuubi lied.

"It sure does not look like you're fine to me." Sasuke said bring the kitsune attention back to the black wolf.

Naruto looked at the wolf then to his brother giving him sad eyes, looking very worried for him. Kyuubi glared at the wolf that had to say something making his little brother worried about him, he change into his human form he has red hair just like his red fur with tan skin pulling his little kitsune who was still in his kitsune form into his arms making sure he does not hurt his right wrist and back while doing so.

Sasuke change into his human form he has black hair and pale skin looking at the two. "Come with me, my family doctor can heal your wounds for you." The wolf said standing up.

Kyuubi looked down at the little blond fox in his arms thinking the best for his little brother and himself. He got off the ground started to stand without hurting his back and right wrist, Kyuubi was now standing moving the bundle of fur making sure he had a good hold of Naruto. "Can you also have your family doctor check out my brother?" he asked looking at the raven wolf.

"Sure thing." He said with a real smile on his face. Kyuubi nodded his head the two of them started to walk away from the stream.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were in their human forms were in the living room having a talk with hopefully the parents of their son's future mates, Minato and Kushina Namikaze were in their human forms sitting across from the Uchiha's hoping the same thing.

"Why did you called this little meeting Minato?" Fugaku said looking at the blond man in front of him.

"I wanted to talk to you about your two sons'." Minato said looking at the raven haired man.

"What about my son's" the male wolf asked looking at the kitsune.

"My son Naruto would like to meet your youngest son Sasuke." The male kitsune said.

"Why does your son want to meet Sasuke?" Fugaku asked wondering what the Namikaze wants with his son's.

"Naruto was looking at a picture in the magazine that my oldest son was reading." Minato said thinking about that day his son saw that picture. "In the picture was Sasuke, Naruto said he could sense that your youngest son was his mate." He said looking at Fugaku making sure they understand what he was saying.

Fugaku nodded his head looking at Minato before speaking. "That make sense Sasuke has yet to found his mate yet." The wolf said turning to look at his wife who was smiling at him thinking the same thing hoping this little kitsune really was Sasuke mate.

Minato nodded his head with a smile on his face. "We also hope maybe Kyuubi was Itachi's mate too." Namikaze said with a smile still on his face.

"Yea that would be nice." Fugaku said looking over to the clock to see what time it was.

* * *

Kyuubi stopped walking putting down his little brother when his back pain was too much to handle anymore; he sat down near a tree and leaned against it. Sasuke stopped walking looking at the two kitsune's with a sigh he turned around walked up to the red head fox sat down next to him. After he sat down Naruto moved to sit in his lap, he looked down seeing the little blond kitsune was falling a sleep in his lap.

Kyuubi looked shock he never seen his little brother get that close to someone he just met. "Make sure my little brother is okay while I take a short nap before we continue to move on." the red headed kitsune said, Sasuke nodded his head in understanding. The red kitsune closed his eyes letting sleep come to him.

Sasuke closed his eyes with a sigh relaxing as he leaned back into the tree reopening his eyes when he felt the little fox petting his little head with his hand, he looked at blond ball of fur with a smile on his face moved his hand started to starch the little fox's chin.

Naruto looked up at Sasuke with his crystal blue eyes the raven wolf has ever seen. There is something about this little kitsune that makes me want to make sure safe and loved the raven wolf thought to himself.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha what's your name?" he asked the little kitsune in his lap.

"My name is Naruto my brother's name is Kyuubi nice to met you." the little blond kitsune said happily.

"Nice to meet you too." Sasuke said with a little light laugh.

Sasuke looked at the kitsune in his lap. Why has he not yet learned how to change into his human form yet? He thought to himself.

When the little blond kitsune heard someone coming he cling to the raven's human form in fear, Sasuke sighed when he could smell the intruder. Why is Itachi coming this way? He asked himself watching the area where he heard the noise was coming from.

"Don't worry Naruto it's only my older brother Itachi who is making all the noise." he said to the little kitsunes who has let go of Sasuke watching where the noise was coming from.

To continued in next chapter.

What is Itachi doing there? You will found out in the next chapter.


End file.
